Surrender To Me
by Poonie29
Summary: What would happen if Kaname gives in to the blood lust and that his victim is the silvered hair hunter? As a battle to save their precious one is on the point to explode those two tormented souls finally find solace in each other. Spoilers. Yaoi. BxB. Kaze


Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight.

Chapter 1

Pieces of ceramic spills around them as Kaname forced Zero against the bathtub. The atmosphere was tensed, filled with anger. Kaname's aura was lashing out to Zero, crushing him more in the damaged bathtub. "Yuki would be sad if I accidentally kill you."

He knows very well that Zero bears the same feelings as him for Yuki. Zero was hungry and the fact that Kaname's blood was dripping on his face was not helping it at all. Kaname had noticed that there were unhealed scars on Yuki's neck. The one who was supposed to protect her was harming her, this pissed him off. He slashed at the flesh of Zero's neck, creating three deep slashes. He wanted to punish him but the real reason he attacked Zero was that he wanted him to lose blood so that his hunger becomes unbearable. "Zero, you should drink my blood."

Zero was shocked. He knows that by drinking Kaname's blood he'll gain time before falling to level E. Surely the vampire was expecting something from him. "I can't allow you to die now, Zero. You been useful to Yuki and you would never betray her."

The beast within Zero roared. He wanted Kaname's blood; he couldn't deny it. But his pride as hunter refused that he gave in to his vampire instinct, he would never be considered as one of them. But still, because of his selfish pride Yuki has been hurt more than one time. Zero's resolve was wearing out. "I just want her to be able to laugh from her heart." Kaname agreed to this. "There is no need for her to sacrifice anything." As Kaname confirmed it Zero's resolve completely broke.

Kaname knew he had won over Zero, both wanted to protect Yuki from dangers and see her live happily. It was true he'll give Zero his blood for the safety of Yuki but he needed him sane and powerful. He needed Zero to be able to defeat that man, to inflict the last, fatal blow. After all, Zero was his knight. He came back from his thoughts when he feels Zero gripping his shirt and pulling him towards him. He felt Zero's fangs slowly sinking in his neck, tearing the flesh to have access to his powerful blood. The pain that accompanied the bite was not unbearable but still uncomfortable. He could feel Zero sucking and hear him taking greedy gulps. He could sense the one way bond that was starting to form between him and Zero.

While Zero was quenching his thirst, the smell of Kaname's blood had started to fill the dorm, making all the vampires edgy and worried. After some more gulps Zero pulled away and collapsed against the wall, panting as Kaname's blood start to work in his body. The wound that Kaname had inflicted was already starting to heal. By that time Kaname had found himself a chair and was watching Zero struggling against the pain. Kaname was annoyed by the wound, it still hurts. "I hate anti-vampire weapons, now thanks to it the bite isn't healing."

While Zero was still struggling with the pain Kaname himself was fighting against the bloodlust. The smell of Zero's blood on his hand was not helping at all. He decided to lick it so that the scent disappear and also in an attempt to calm down his increasing bloodlust. That was the wrong decision, at the first taste of Zero's blood his hunger flared up. The fire in his throat was increasing painfully. Without realizing, he had licked his hand clean and still wanted more.

Finally the pain has died away enabling Zero to move. As he started to exit the room Kaname voice stops him, warning him against the other ones that was certainly disturb by all that happened in the room and advising him to leave by the window. As Zero opened the door Kaname turned in his direction. His eyes were immediately drawn to his bloody neck. He knew that his eyes were glowing red as the bloodlust came again, its intensity double. As the bloodlust take over completely he left the bathroom and followed Zero in the bedroom.

Zero was already by the window when he sensed Kaname aura surrounding him. When he turns around he found himself inches from the vampire. The said vampire was watching him intently, eyes glowing. Panic starts to build inside him. 'Shit. I shouldn't have let my guard down.' Zero thought. Zero found himself pinned down against the window, his hands restrained by one of Kaname's hand above his head when he tried to reach for Bloody Rose. He was terrified, he have never seen the pureblood lost control like this before. To mask his fear he glared at the vampire.

"What the hell are you doing, Kuran!?"

Kaname didn't react to this. He just lowered his head to Zero's neck, breathing in his intoxicating scent. Zero flinched when he felt Kaname's hot breath against his skin quickly followed by his tongue. Zero's blood was exquisite; his honeyed taste was teasing Kaname's taste buds. Zero's apprehension was growing as he felt Kaname's tongue travelling lower on his skin and his unoccupied hand unbuttoning his shirt to access his blood covered skin. He tried to shove Kaname away but it was in vain. Kaname was pressing his body against Zero's, preventing him moving away and his aura didn't help. Once again as earlier, his aura was pressing against him but Zero could tell it was different, gentler, as if the caress of a lover.

Suddenly Kaname lifted his head, meeting lilac eyes, widen by shock. He himself couldn't understand what was going on with him. He was finding impossible to overcome that desire for Zero's blood. He awfully wanted to bite Zero. He knew that this will complete the blood bond that had been formed earlier but he was certain that the bond won't have the same effects that it usually has. He would be able to sense the hunter but it won't go beyond that as both parties does not have feelings for each apart despise and hatred. With a resigned sigh he let his head fall on Zero's shoulder.

Zero gasped with surprise from the sudden weight on his shoulder. All the hairs on the back of his neck stand up when he felt soft lips against his neck, murmuring a quiet "more".

_Don't tell me that bastard…_

Zero's mind went blank when he felt Kaname's fangs sinking in his skin; he could stop the scream that leave his lips. Kaname was ecstatic. The feeling and taste of the blood flowing in his mouth was divine. He starts to take up greedy gulps of this delicious nectar that he had discovered. Kaname abruptly stops himself when he felt Zero go limp beneath him.

_Could it be that he had suck Zero dry?_

End of Chapter.

**So how was it? Bad or good? Is it worth to be continued? Let me know what you think about it. Review please.**


End file.
